The present disclosure relates to a display control device and a display control method.
The use of a light-integrated projector into which a lighting device that irradiates a room with light and a projector that is capable of projection onto the walls and the ceiling of the room are integrated makes it possible to project a still image or a picture onto not only the walls of the room, but also the ceiling of the room. The light-integrated projector can project a still image or a picture to the whole room by projecting the still image or the picture onto not only the walls of the room, but also the ceiling of the room.